custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Toa Spherus
MAZEKA (talk) 09:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA This is a story set on Spherus Magna 5 years after the Bionicle stars series. I will make a few chapters at a time, if you like it please let me know. (pictures of the characters can be found in the photos gallery on the bionicle wiki). Characters (made by me) (All the characters are still matoran at the start of the story) Toa Mazeka (MAZEKA) Toa Kirina Toa Bruantor Shadow-Toa Vultraz (MAZEKA) Chapter 1 Mazeka ducked as a branch flew by above him. He jumped over another and landed back on his Transport disk. The population of Spherus Magna loved the sport Akilini from the moment it was introduced to them. since he had little else to do, Mazeka had ended up on a team. His team, a mix of Ko-Matoran and Ice-Tribe Agori, were playing the Jungle-Tribe's team. Mazeka grabbed a vine that was hanging from a branch overhead and trapped his Kanoka disk between his feet. He swung up until the vine could swing no further. Then he let go, grabbing his Kanoka disc launcher and loading the disk he fell towards the hoop. He raised the disc and fired. The disc flew straight through the hoop. "Nice one Mazeka!" called Kirina from the side of the arena where the spectators were. Mazeka hit the ground in a role and came up on his feet. He grabbed his disc and went of again. he saw a Ga-metru disc floating through the air towards a hoop and searched for the user. He noticed a Le-Matoran standing a round doing nothing and started moving towards him. Mazeka slid up a rock so that he was flying through the air. He landed in front of the Le-Matoran, who was so surprised that he fell back and lost concentration. His Kanoka fell from the air. Mazeka dodged round another Launcher And aimed his disc launcher at another hoop. Mazeka felt a pain in his back as something hit him. He just had time to clamp his Transport-Disc between his feet before he started floating up into the air, he'd been hit by a levitation disc! "Oh no, that doesn't look good," said Bruantor. "How's he going to get down?" asked Kirina. "The effects will wear off," replied Bruantor. "That's still going to hurt when he falls." Mazeka looked up to see a Branch above him. He flipped in the air so that he was upside-down. His feet made contact with the underside of the branch and he stopped rising. The other team had scored another point, it was 19 all, however got the next point would win. Mazeka grabbed his launcher and aimed at a hoop. he fired, his disc flying straight towards the hoop. Another Kanoka disc flew straight into his, knocking it off course. His disc had been intercepted by a defender. At that moment the crowd cheered, the other team had one! And then, when Mazeka thought it couldn't get any worse, the levitations disc's power wore of and he fell towards the ground. Chapter 2 Vultraz was hanging from chains that were tied round his wrists. He was recovering from another session of Great Beings probing his mind for reasons as to why he was evil. Surely the answer was obvious, he didn't like being good. Good was boring, there were rules to follow. 5 years he had been here. The only thing that had kept him going was planning his escape and how he would make Mazeka pay! That part he'd change a thousand times, each version longer and more painful than the last. And today would be the day of his escape. True it wasn't Mazeka's fault the he was here, in fact Mazeka had wanted him released so they could finish there battle. But Mazeka was his enemy and if anyone was to blame, it was Mazeka. He'd had 5 years to escape, so there was no longer a guard at his door, also nobody ever checked if his cuffs were secure anymore. Vultraz turned his wrists back and forth, pulling them from the cuffs. As soon as they were out he fell to the floor. He was weak, they only gave him enough energy to keep going until the next day which was an added complication to his escape. He lay there for several minutes before he got up. he swayed for a second then, unsteadily headed for the door. They hadn't even locked it! They really did think he weak. He headed slowly down the corridor and around the corner. This was to easy, he hadn't seen a single other being. But it wasn't over yet, he could here the sound of a Makuta coming his way, he could tell by the metallic sound of it's footsteps. There was a door in front of him. He opened it and went inside. He waited until the Makuta had gone past and then got a better look at the room. Vultraz didn't believe what he saw. It was a Toa Suva of some form. Kanohi were stacked on the shelves including a Kanohi Olmak-a mask of dimensional gates, this was his way home, all he had to do now was become a Toa so he could use the mask. The next thing Vultraz saw was a Toa Stone that had already been infused with Toa power. This couldn't be happening, he must still be having his mind probed by the Great Beings or stuck in some illusion. But no, somehow he knew this was real. Perhaps not everyone I this universe was good, surely someone was trying to help him escape. He grabbed a Toa Stone and put it into the Suva. The was a flash of light and then, Toa Vultraz was born. He looked at his new body, he had clawed feet, large shoulder blades (literally he had blades on his shoulders) and wore a great Mask Of Scavenging. On the wall hung a huge, black, double ended blade. He ripped it of the wall and looked it up and down, it felt like this blade had been made for him. He ducked against the wall next to the door as he heard movement outside. Makuta Kojol walked into the room and Vultraz raised his blade and smashed it down in the Makuta's back. The armour split and the Makuta's essence seeped out. Vultraz struck this with a blast of shadow and the Makuta died. Activating his Kanohi Vultraz activated his Kanohi. He felt his energy returning as the Makuta's life energy went into him. Next he removed his Kanohi and replaced it with the Olmak, holding the scavenging mask in his hand. He used the Olmak to open a dimensional portal and stepped through. Category:Stories Category:User:MAZEKA